Forgive and Forget
by NamarieGreenleaf
Summary: A friend is killed and the blame is placed over Legolas’ head. He must prove to everyone in Greenwood that he is innocent. Will he be able to before the murderer’s next target is murdered…? Rating just in case


**Summery: **A friend is killed and the blame is placed over Legolas' head. He must prove to everyone in Greenwood that he is innocent. Will he be able to before the murderer's next target is murdered…?

**A/N:** there are two parts to this story. My friend actually came up with the idea of this fic and asked me to write it, but she couldn't let me do all the work so I guess this is written by both of us.

Forgive and Forget

Part 1

Estelle

King Thranduil awoke slowly. His eyes slowly unglazed from their elfin state of sleep and he snapped them shut. The sun pushed its way through his window and into the room, filling it with a soft, white glow. Birds whistled tunes outside of the window, filling the peaceful morning with their musical voices. The trees of Greenwood, too, sang their morning songs as the wind whistled through their branches in harmony.

The king let a soft, happy sigh pass his lips. He was dreaming again, he had to be. He was with his loving wife, wherever he was. Another sigh passed his parted lips as he realized for the hundredth time, his wife was dead. She died giving birth to his youngest son, Legolas. The first time he laid his eyes on his new son, he new he was a gift from the Valar. Legolas looks exactly like his mother; he is a jewel of Greenwood.

She was kissing him now. Her lips were red and full. Her hair was golden, like the shinning sun. At night, when the moon and stars smiled down at the world, her hair seemed to glow, like that of the jewel in the sky. Her milky-white skin stretched tightly over her high cheekbones, and her sky blue dress hung loosely over her small but lengthy frame.

Her hands were now rubbing small circles on his bare chest. Her mouth was at his neck kissing and nipping it. He was soon pushed onto the bed, lying on his back, painting. As soon as his back hit the bed, she fell upon him and was soon devouring his mouth. Thranduil returned the kisses with the same passion, but soon her kisses became licks that of a dog. Drool fell from her mouth and fell onto his face. Her melodic voice became barks and whimpers. He forced his eyes open and he screamed. "LEGOLAS!"

Legolas sat up in bed with wide eyes, and he groaned. His father was yelling at him again and it wasn't even midday yet. What could he have done now? He groaned again as the king yelled his name from, down the hall and buried his head farther into his pillow.

"Legolas! Don't you dare go back to bed until you take care of this damn creature! If you don't I'll throw it out and I wont let him back into the palace!"

Legolas shot up in bed and scrambled out, getting caught in the covers. Escaping from the threat, he sprinted to the door of his room and pulled it open. He ran down the hallway and nearly into his father.

He took the pup from his father's arms, gave a quick bow. "_Adar_, good…ah good morning!" he stuttered as he gave another clumsy bow.

"Good morning! I'll tell you what is not a good morning," he growled. "I was having the best dream in my life, and it was ruined by your, your, your dog!"

Legolas winced. His father's eyes have gone from angry to bulging, and his chest was heaving with anger. Legolas knew he was in for it now. But instead of punishing his son, Thranduil chuckled which received a confused look from his younger son.

"I was just thinking about my dream and how your friend ruined it," he said empathizing the word 'friend.'

Looking down at the panting pup in his arms and back at his father he asked, "_Ada_, since I have the threat and I am awake, may I take my leave and get dressed?" Legolas smiled sweetly as his father raised a single, fair eyebrow.

"You may, _ion nin_." he retorted. "Hurry now! Your brother is waiting for you in the armory," Thranduil bewailed to the retreating form of his son.

Calanon sighed for the tenth time that morning. Legolas was late for training again! Just as he was about to open the door and look for his arrogant younger brother, the door flew open, and he was hit with such a sudden force, he fell to the ground with a _thud_.

As the dust cleared, Calanon found himself on top of his own brother. Great, he thought. He's late, and then he greets me by tackling me to the ground. As he stood and brushed the dirt from his clothes, he gave Legolas one of his 'death glares.' If looks could kill, Legolas would be dead many times over.

"Cal, I'm sorry I am late, and I am very sorry I ran into you," Legolas apologized in-between giggles. He couldn't help it. Calanon's always clean and perfect hair was filled with dirt and grime, and leaves and twigs poked out of his hair at odd angles.

Cal sighed at his brother's mirth. "I could never stay mad at you, Brat. So, I forgive you. This time." With that he threw a sword at his brother, turned on his heel, and yelled over his shoulder, "Come on Brat! I'll take my revenge on you during training."

Throughout the kingdom the clang of metal against metal could be heard. Legolas fell to the ground, landing hard on his backside. Cal bent down and held out his hand. "Come on Brat. Enough sword fighting for one day. Come, let us practice your archery."

Legolas nodded and took his brother's hand with a smile. "Alright, Cal. We will practice archery, but I'll have to warn you. I will kick your butt!" Legolas laughed. He grabbed both his brother's and his sword and ran back to the armory. "I'll be right back!"

Cal smiled and shook his head. Brothers. His smile soon faded as a chill swept up his spine, giving him shivers of warning and foreboding. Just as quickly as it came, it was gone, as if it was never there. Confused, Cal looked around spotting nothing out of the ordinary. Clearing his mind of the doubt and confusion, he ran to catch up with his baby brother.

An arrow landed with a _thud_ in the middle of the target, declaring another win for Legolas. "Ha! You lose again, Cal." laughed Legolas, blue eyes sparkling. With a mock glare, Cal pulled an arrow to the string of his bow and anchored it. All the while muttering something that sounded like Damn pampered prince. Thinks he knows everything. I'll show him! As he pulled the string back lightning flashed in the now blackening sky.

The wind pulled at their hair and their clothes. It tore the leaves from the tree's branches and wiped them around with its invisible hands, not letting go. The deep voice of thunder rumbled the distance, making his anger known. Lightning flashed across the sky, awakening shadows from their slumber. Rain began to fall heavily from angry clouds above, soaking the ground beneath them.

Calanon glanced up at the sky and looked back at Legolas. His golden hair was saturated, and it was plastered to his innocent face. "_Toron_," Cal yelled over the wind. "Come, let us seek shelter from this storm." Legolas nodded and they began their way back to the palace.

Crestfallen, Legolas turned his back on the field and headed towards the lightened palace. As he turned, Legolas heard a plea for help. He stopped and cocked his head to the side, like a bird, listening. There, he heard it again. Without a second thought Legolas ran as fast as the muddy ground would allow him towards the forest's edge. There, he stopped to listen once again. Picking up the cry with his sharp, elfin hearing, Legolas ran into the dense forest, leaving a confused brother behind.

"Legolas!" Calanon cried. "Were do you think you're going!" He watched his conceit brother run into the dangerous woods of Murkwood. Not knowing the reason why Legolas ran off, he followed, annoyed. He is so going to get it, he thought.

As Legolas reached a clearing the densely packed trees, he stopped and looked around. "Help!" The shrill cry rang through the air, louder than when he first heard it. He was close, he could tell. But before he could resume his quest, Legolas felt a chill run through his body, sending shivers up his spin. Acting out of instinct, Legolas pulled out his bow and strung an arrow to the string.

The air became colder and darker. Thick fog began to cover the ground, licking at his feet and at the bases of the tall trees that surrounded him. The pleas for help soon faded and were soon replaced by a dark, menacing laugh. The laughter itself made Legolas wince in discomfort. As soon as it came, the laughter disappeared. Unsettling silence soon followed, but was quickly broken by a shill scream of pain. Bringing himself out of his state of shock, Legolas rushed forward once more.

Worried, Calanon pushed forward, not seeing his brother anywhere. Where could… His thoughts were broken by a loud wail. Panic flooded his mind, pushing him faster in fear. He had to find Legolas, and soon.

**A/N: **well here you go, the first chapter. Please review, but be kind! We'll try to update ASAP. Thanks. See ya on the other side.


End file.
